


The Light In Her Eyes

by DragonLapis



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLapis/pseuds/DragonLapis
Summary: Since when did Kokoro's eyes sparkled this much? Why did she find Kokoro's idioticness so endearing? And why is she feeling this way?She must be coming down with an illness.Or so what Misaki like to believe.Rimi had always admired Misaki ever since she first met her. Her hard working and yet kind attitude is what drew her in the first place.





	1. Chapter 1

There were many things Misaki could think of when it came to Tsurumaki Kokoro. Kind? Pure? And more importantly native, but the dark haired girl kept reminding herself that the blonde girl had the best intentions in mind. Even if they were a bit questionable.

Sometimes she also wondered what it was like to see the world through Kokoro's point of view. What secrets if any does the girl have. Once Misaki thinks about it, Kokoro's past is shredded in mystery. And what was her parents like? And why are they rarely at home? If she were to guess then it had to be business related. It made sense since her family is rich beyond her imagination. But sometimes deep down within her tells her it's not.

The dark haired girl closed her locker once she was finished emptying the contents within it. After putting the remaining things in her backpack, she heard someone calling out for her and saw it was Ushigome Rimi. A girl who she met with in her youth and the two became close ever since. "Oh hey Rimi" Misaki smiled and eyed the book Rimi was carrying. It seemed to be a new horror book she picked up, but she didn't say anything about it nor the slight pink hue on Rimi's face.

"I-I was wondering if you would like to come over? " Rimi asked holding up the book for Misaki to see. She squinted her eyes to get a better look on the cover itself and noticed the illustration of a ritual knife surrounded in an unknown characters. It seemed intriguing enough for her wanting to give it a try. She made a double check in her mind to see if she was busy today. Nothing came to mind and she agreed before following the shorter girl to her house. Once inside, the pair took off their shoes and headed to Rimi's room, not without greeting her parents of course.

Once they settled in , the two sat on Rimi's bed with their shoulders touching one another as they read the book together. Imagines painted their minds as they read the story of a little boy trying his best to escape the cult. It was chilling to say the least. But it wasn't so impactful as it would have been if Misaki was reading it alone. She may or may not hide in the covers at night...

It was quite comforting feeling when two friends sit together in silent. Misaki might have dozed off if it weren't for the smaller girl. "Misaki?" Rimi asked causing her to look at the dark haired girl. She noticed how flustered she was and the taller girl couldn't understand why. "Yes?" She replied and waited patiently for her childhood friend to say what's in her mind. A couple of minutes has passed before the other girl finally decided to speak "I um- n-nevermind " Rimi said avoiding eye contact with Misaki. Misaki frowned slightly ,but respected her decision. The dark brown haired girl knew what Rimi was going to say was serious and she would be lying if she say she wasn't curious. What was she going to say? She shook her head and continued doing what they left off.

Some time passed as the earlier event faded away from their minds. Misaki closed her eyes, listening to the music Rimi's band produced. They were incredibly talented Misaki will admit, but it is a shame that they're often overlooked because of the other more popular bands including her's. Maybe she could talk to Kokoro's about this to see if Hello! Happy World! and Poppin 'Party could do a collaboration together. Knowing the blond haired idiot, she will agree in a heartbeat. A smile made it's way onto the girl's lips thinking of all shenanigans Kasumi and Kokoro would do together.

Kasumi and Kokoro are pretty close aren't they?

Misaki looked down at her laps and noticed Rimi sleeping on top of them. It was a cute sight to be seen. The girl didn't mind it since this wasn't the first time this had happened ether. She just patted her head before leaning back and falling asleep.

~~~~~

Misaki groaned in frustration as she tried to decipher Kokoro's "songs". She looked up and saw Kokoro skipping around the room in absolute bliss. How the light reflected off Kokoro's long blonde hair and her eyes made her quite attractive. Misaki blinked twice before shaking off a thought that came to mind. 

Currently they were inside Misaki's room, writing out their new song. It was difficult considering that the dark haired girl had to make a song with just hums and a vague guide of what Kokoro's wanted. After staring at the girl for a couple more seconds, she went back to work. At some point Kokoro stopped and walked towards Misaki before sitting beside her on her bed. Her yellow eyes lingered onto her with contents expression on her face. Despite being a downer for most of the time, Kokoro couldn't help , but to admire her. Being Michelle's manager, help Kokoro write song, find live houses and booking them, school, and tennis practice. That's a long of things for one person to take care of.

Kokoro just smiled as she see Misaki's concentrated expression as she wrote down some notes for future reference. It was the same expression she had fallen in love with. Misaki is truly an amazing person and it a shame that she doesn't see it as same way as she does. It didn't take long for Misaki to notice Kokoro staring at her. "Is there something wrong?" The dark haired girl asked and in response she shook her head as a no before going back to what she was doing previously. Skipping around and humming loud enough for Misaki to hear.

Misaki sighed for what felt like the millionth time today and continued with her work. A part of her mind couldn't help, but to think something was a bit off about Kokoro. Maybe the blonde girl is tired? Or maybe not? There was a million reasons she could think of if she really wanted to do it.

An hour or so has passed without much incident. The duo managed to finished their project in time and had time to relax. Misaki wanted to sleep , but Kokoro wanted to hang out with her for some reason. Not having much of a choice, she changed into new clothing (not with Kokoro around mind you). The dark haired girl grabbed her phone and looked at the time before the excited girl dragged her away. At least it wasn't so late in the afternoon. Maybe she could use this time buy some things that has been on her list for quite some time.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Misaki took off her Michelle costume, she swore she could make a river with her sweat alone if she really wanted to. She hastily threw it aside as she collapsed onto a nearby chair, she was so tired and was so glad that was over with. Normally after their concerts , the girl wouldn't be this tired , but today the girl actually decided to put more work into it. Why? She wasn't quite sure, all she remembered is looking at Kokoro's smile and then the rest fell into place. 

It was odd to say the least, why is Kokoro's idiotic smile different today? It was the same smile she was so used to seeing everyday, but it doesn't explain the warmth she felt when she looked at her for a split second. Was she coming down with something? Or was she reading into this too much? If so then it wasn't the first time her mind did that. 

Kanon, being the kind friend she is, walked into the room still wearing stage outfits gave the girl a bottle of much needed water and some snack to accompany it. Misaki eagerly drank the water so fast that she nearly choked. By the time she reached to the snacks , she took a bite of it in a more slow manner, learning her lesson from the first time around. Kanon waited until the younger girl was finished before deciding to make a conversation with her " You were amazing out there Misaki-chan"

"I didn't do much, but thank you for the water and snacks " The dark haired girl replied scratching her right cheek a bit. She couldn't find herself to take the credit of something she finds so minor. After that, the two talked to each for a bit before having to leave. The two waved goodbye to each others before going their separate ways.

During her journey to the exit, she heard voices coming from one of the doors. At first she didn't pay much attention to it until the door suddenly opened, taking the poor unexpecting girl by surprise as she felt on the ground , whining in pain. Once she recollected herself, she looked up and saw Kokoro storming away in a fit of rage? Misaki blinked once and twice to confirm she was seeing true. She thought she saw tears at the corner of Kokoro's eyes. Before she could get up and confront the rich girl, two more people walked out of the room following her. 

"Get back here young lady!" The woman scowled as she forcefully grabbed Kokoro on her shoulder. Her long blonde hair and wore a black business suit with a taller man following behind. He had short messily combed gray hair and wore the same type of suit as the woman , but it was white instead. To say they're intimating was an understatement, the dark brown haired girl was terrified. The sharp and very strict vide the two released was enough to suffocate any poor soul who wonder near them. By the time Misaki got over her shock, the trio was already gone from sight.

Shakily the girl got up while using the wall near her as support and ignored the aching pain coming from her hopefully not broken nose for the time being. Everything happened so fast and the girl had many questions on what she just saw. Was Kokoro already? Who was the man and the woman? Why did Kokoro look so angry? And most importantly, what is going on? Was the seemingly idiot girl hiding something?

The girl sighed as she pulled out her phone and dialed Kanon's number, hoping she could meet up with her and talk about what happened. She was so conflicted on what to do and this was the only thing she could think of. Kanon's advice always worked with her and hoped it'll be the same for this too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bright side of doing a series, I can flesh out the characters more than I could have in the one shots. 
> 
> There's so many headcanons I have for Kokoro, Misaki, and even Rimi that I haven't said yet. For that, I'm quite excited.


	3. Chapter 3

Rimi sighed in relief once break came around and she was tired from practicing for the last two hours. She could use a chocolate cornet to satisfy her stomach, but anything would do. She watches with a smile on her face as she sees Kasumi bear hug Arisa. Arisa being the tsundere that she is, tried to denice everything the cat ear girl said with a bright red face. Rimi often wondered when they'll get together, it was plain as day both girls have feelings for each other. 

"I'm back guys! " Saaya called and everyone turned to see the her along with O-Tae. Saaya smiled brightly as she held a paper bag against her chest and Tae was holding as many beverages as she can carry. If Rimi was going to be honest, she had no idea the two left without her knowing. Then again, the two often do this a lot, so it wasn't that big of a surprise. Still she wanted to know how they did. The dark haired girl snapped out of it when Saaya handed her a chocolate cornet and her eyes immediately lightened up at the sight. "Thank you! " Without wasting any time, she immediately got started in her treat.

Saaya just laughed as she watched the girl devoured the poor cornet for a bit before giving the others their share. Normally Saaya would bring more cornets for Rimi, but ever since that nightmare she told them a couple weeks ago, she decided it was best not to. Turning into a cornet must have been a scary and weird dream. It made no sense, but it was a dream they're talking about. Dreams are most of the time made no sense what so ever. The light brown haired girl opened her drink and took a slip before remembering something. She made her way back to the smaller girl and sat next to her.

"I forgot to ask, but how did the confession with Misaki went?" She asked ,trying to start a conversation. The only reason she knew about that is because Rimi told everyone in Poppin' Party about her feelings towards the one of the members of Hhw. Rimi froze for a moment after hearing the question and Saaya immediately knew she might have pushed it too far. "I'm sorry Rimi, you don't have to answer if you don't want to " The older girl said , but to her surprise Rimi shook her head. "No , it's just took me by surprise..." The younger girl muttered before taking a deep breath.

" I was about to , but when she stared at my eye.. I-I panicked a bit before calling it off" Rimi whispered softly ashamed of herself for being a coward. At first Saaya didn't say anything as puts her hand on her shoulder in comforting matter. Rimi looked up as the other girl opened her mouth "Don't worry about it, it's only natural for that to happen " She smiled warmly as she continued with her statement "Keep in mind , everyone is willing to help you confess to her and after hearing all the positive things you said about her, it's no wonder you fell for her."

Rimi just blushed when Saaya decided to tease her for a bit, in attempt to lighten up the mood between them. Eventually the dark haired girl started to laugh at a joke that Saaya made. Saaya's smile grew as Rimi's laughter filled her ears. Her heartstrings pulled a little, knowing she had no chance for the girl she loved. The least she could do is to help her win over Misaki's heart. But one thing is for sure.. If that girl ever harms Rimi in any way, she will make sure she regrets it. 

~~~

Kanon arrived at the area where her friend wanted to meet her. She noticed Misaki talking to the waiter ,assuming ordering a cup of coffee or something like that. Once the waiter left, Kanon decided to finally made herself known as she sat across the dark haired girl. "Hello Misaki" Kanon greeted and the other girl did the same. "What did you want to talk about?" The light blue haired girl asked. Is not like she had an issue with Misaki wanting to hang out with her , but the way she sounded, made her think otherwise.

"Well...It's about Kokoro " She started as Kanon waited patiently for the younger girl to finish her sentence. After the other girl finished , she couldn't help it , but to be stunned. She never thought she would hear Kokoro and sad in the same sentence. This was more serious than the girl originally thought. This information alone made her start questioning Kokoro's true intentions. Kanon took a deep breath before replying to the worried girl "Sounds like it might be a personal issue. Once I think about it...I don't know much about what she does on her own and even if there is an issue, Kokoro wouldn't most likely speak up about it.. She might think it's bring a burden to everyone and not only that, she wants everyone to be happy"

It took a bit for the dark haired girl to progress the information in her brain before frowning a bit. She felt a bit hurt that the blonde girl wouldn't go to them for help. That was ridiculous , it none of hhw wouldn't have mind. But she wasn't the one to say since Misaki herself would very likely do the same thing. She sighed as the waiter came in and gently placed the cup of coffee in front of her and as well as a small cake for Kanon. She opened a couple packs of sugar and mixed it into her coffee before taking a sip of it. The girl never understood how some people could drink pure black coffee, it tasted way too bitter for her. You would think for someone who drink so much of it , would get used to it. But nope, she could never do it.

Kanon looked confused at the cake for a bit before realizing that Misaki must have ordered it for her. She smiled before shaking her head a bit, that girl always thinks of everyone. It makes sense since she's literally the only one who keeps the band together and is able to put up with everything including Kanon herself. At times she felt bad about it, adding another thing for her to worry about. She sighed quietly and began to eat her cake, not before thanking her of course. Sometimes she wondered if she was better left off not existing.

"I see...Thank you for your help" Misaki smiled and Kanon couldn't help it, but to smile back. Her real smiles are always so beautiful to the light blue haired girl. She took another bite of her cake and noticed how it tasted sweeter than before. She wanted to do what she could to protect her smile. " Misaki-chan, I want to help"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done. Hope you guys are enjoying this as much I enjoyed writing it!

**Author's Note:**

> I want to challenge myself and actually make a complete serie. Making this about my favorite ship might help me get motivated.


End file.
